Many occasions arise in the treatment of patients by members of the medical profession when it becomes necessary to perform a surgical procedure or operation known as an enterostomy; that is, the surgical formation of an artificial anus by making an opening from the colon, ileum, or cecum through the abdominal wall. Examples of such occasions are in the treatment of ulcerative colitis or in the case of a cancerous colon or cancer of the rectum. The surgical procedure (enterostomy) is more specifically termed a colostomy when the opening is formed from the colon, an ileostomy when the opening is formed from the ileum, and a cecostomy when the opening is formed from the cecum. In each instance, however, the artificial opening thus created in the abdominal wall is uniformly termed a stoma.
Subsequent to an enterostomy, it is necessary to provide a surgical appliance known as an enterostomy appliance in position around the stoma to receive excrement or other effluent discharged from the body through the stoma. Depending upon the particular surgical procedure involved, the appliance may be termed a colostomy appliance, an ileostomy appliance, or a cecostomy appliance, but it is to be understood that the appliance forming the subject matter of this invention is the same regardless of the particular one of these three names by which it is called or the previous particular surgical procedure performed which has necessitated its use. In other words, the same appliance constructed in accordance with the teachings of this invention may be employed at the site of the stoma whether the operation preceding its need was a colostomy, an ileostomy or a cecostomy.
There are numerous requirements which must be met to achieve a completely satisfactory enterostomy appliance. For example, the appliance must be easy for the wearer to attach, and equally easy to remove when necessary for the purpose of installing a clean, empty pouch. In addition, it is essential that the appliance be capable of maintaining a fluid-tight seal with the body at all times while being worn yet capable of being manipulated to release gas when necessary. Also, the appliance must be non-irritating to the skin of the wearer and otherwise comfortable to the wearer at all times. Further, the appliance must be formed and dimensioned so that it does not protrude unduly such that it is noticeable to others in the company of the wearer. Still further, the appliance must be designed so that installation and removal of the pouch both entail very simple procedures which can be executed quickly by the user and do not require great manual dexterity. Of course, the appliance must be completely sanitary.
Although surgical appliances of the type here under concern have long been known, and many designs and varieties exist in the prior art, none has been completely successful in fulfilling all of the above-mentioned requirements. Hence, there has been a long-felt need to attain an enterostomy appliance which meets all of the foregoing requirements and at the same time is economical both from a manufacturing standpoint and to the purchaser.